


Lo que no quieren ver

by Myloveles



Category: Asterión el Minotauro
Genre: Angustía, Aprender, Conociendo, M/M, adaptación, miedo
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-07 15:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21460027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myloveles/pseuds/Myloveles
Summary: El laberinto de Creta es visitado una vez mas por los botes con comida y ofrendas, pero la desesperación hace un cambio tanto en la historia como en el espacio-tiempo
Relationships: Asterion el Minonauro/ Personaje original
Kudos: 2





	1. ㄷa尸í十uㄴo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mucho tiempo y ninguna idea

Mira lo que podría pasar tan solo por querer correr, esa cosa en cualquier momento me atraparía, ese monstruo me llevará a un lugar donde no podre escapar, pero que tontería.

Ya no puedo escapar; he encontrado cuerpos sin vida, incluyendo a quienes vinieron conmigo en esos botes.

Escucho un rugido cerca a mi, pero el lugar es inmenso he intrincado, ni que decir las trampas, incluso encontré cera acumulada en un pasillo de por allí.

Sigo corriendo sin tener idea si estoy yendo por un camino seguro, o si me dirijo directamente a mi muerte; escuchaba palabras en griego antiguo que apenas entendía ser gritadas desde distintos puntos del lugar.

Algunas eran silenciadas, otras, se convertían en llantos desesperados.

Escucho pasos rápidos dirigirse hacia mi, cuando logro voltear veo a una chica con los ojos rojos por el llanto y completamente despeinada, llevaba en las manos un puñal bañado en sangre; me miro por un momento antes de seguir corriendo hacia otro pasadizo; intenté seguirla hasta que se detuvo frente a un cuerpo que mostraba poco tiempo de estar muerto en ese lugar; ella gritó llamándolo y agitando su ropa, al reconocer que no iba a despertar lloró aún mas fuerte si era posible, para luego cual Julieta apuñalarce sin siquiera pensarlo.

Corrí lo mas rapido que pude a donde estaban, ella respiraba entrecortadamente y aferraba su mano con la del difunto; observe la escena y era desgarradora, el cuerpo era de un chico bastante alto que tenía raspones y moretones en varios lugares, además que su cabeza en una posición imposible y un charco de sangre oscura se vertía alrededor


	2. ㄷa尸í十uㄴo 2

La noche a caído y en algún punto el cansancio se ha apoderado del cuerpo del pobre muchacho

Miedo y desgracia habían sido los protagonistas del día y al parecer hasta altas horas de la noche, no había recorrido mucho más lejos del lugar y eso sirvió para darse cuenta de los continuos cambios que ocurrieron allí; las paredes él incluso algunos tramos del suelo cambian cada cierto tiempo; lo que dejó incluso más preocupado al chico.

La experiencia de las últimas horas no es de ningún modo la mejor de lo que hasta hace poco fue su vida, había pasado demasiado rápido y descuidado solo por estar de curioso, cuando de repente se despertó siendo jaloneado por personas extrañas con túnicas antiguas, no había dicho la palabra cuando le pusieron unas túnicas por encima sin prestar atención a la ropa que ya llevaba; gritaron por encima de la muchedumbre dolorosa con llanto y enojo en los ojos, arrastrando hasta el frente gritando: _"¡αο ανταλλάξεις για την __!"_

No entendió, menos aturdido de lo que estaba hace un momento, se dio cuenta de que no entendí absolutamente nada de lo que la gente alcanzó, y no llegó a abrir la boca con tal de no llamar más la atención.

_"¿Συμφωνείς να πας στη θέση τους.?" _Le sostuvo un hombre con armadura de cuero y metal mientras sostenía una gran lanza en una mano y su casco en otra.

Por apuro o tal vez pensar que la preguntaban si quería su libertad de vuelta el joven asintió varias veces, a lo que sus _secuestradores _ son y se apresuraron a empujarlo al soldado mientras corrían al muelle a apenas veinte pasos de distancia, recibieron con alegría a un joven con cabellos rojizos parecidos a la mujer que lo abrazaba y lloraba.

Mientas que a él le ataron fuertemente en la espalda un saco bastante pesado con lo que podría tener algún tipo de planta y al parecer otras cosas más, juzgado por los bultos duros que afectados en su espalda.

Apenas se aseguraron de que él estaría sentado en el bote se escuchó un fuerte grito y una especie de barrera humana se apresuró a retirar a la pequeña multitud de la entrada al muelle, el pequeño navío fue desprendido rápidamente por otros dos soldados y puestos a navegar en el mar, a pocos metros se dio cuenta de que había otro bote similar a exceptuar quien lo tripulaba; mujeres con ojos rojos, algunos mirando con anhelo a algunos chicos con los que se encuentran en su bote otras hablando en voz baja y rezando, mientras que otros dos soldados allí remaban siguiendo al suyo.

Después de observar las corrientes por lo que parecieron horas, el mareo se apoderó de él, cubrió la cara y comenzó a tararear suavemente al son de los movimientos de la barca, y no paró hasta que tuvieron un fuerte recuerdo; habían tocado tierra.

El soldado que le había hecho la pregunta condenatoria se acercó al gran muro de piedra que tenía delante y soltó lo que tenía una plegaria; al instante varias de las pesadas rocas se movieron para formar un arco desigual suficientemente grande para que un joven entrara, fue empujado junto con los otros a salir del bote y entrar por la grieta al lugar.

Todos a excepción de él se quitaron el bulto de la espalda y echaron a correr por los diferentes corredores, mientras que el prefirió pegarse a una de las paredes de allí y esperar, poco después se dio cuenta de que entraban las mujeres e imitaron a los hombres sin excepción pero el miedo y la desolación nunca abandonó sus rostros.

El chico de ojos grises dejó de agazaparse poco tiempo después, la curiosidad le estaba carcomiendo, apartando el profundo miedo, respirando varias veces se dio cuenta de que el lugar era un gran laberinto de pura piedra, se deshizo del peso en su espalda e investigo lo que cargaba allí, lo primero que sobresalió por supuesto fue la hojarasca pero apenas y tomaba el la tercera parte, encontró dos cuchillos, una piel con agua y otra con vino, algunas mantas, una bolsita con semillas y tres vasijas medianas donde había algo de comida (pan, queso, fruta seca y aceitunas).

Buscó en los otros bultos encontrando lo mismo, asi que organizando todo dejó el bulto de heno allí, acomodando bien el alimento logo dejar fuera también las vasijas y también las armas a excepción de una, además de cortar uno de los sacos para poder separar las pieles de vino y agua.

Dejo una de las pieles de agua fuera, atandola en su cintura con las cuerdas y se adentro.

Siguiendo sin tener una dirección sin tener realmente idea de a dónde dirigirse, escuchando de vez en cuando gritos, tanto de miedo como de guerra y luego de estruendos y golpes se callaban.

No se había encontrado con ningún muerto de puro milagro hasta la escena de los enamorados que acababa de presenciar, cosa que le había dejado tan aturdido como cuando llegó, cansado por estar bajo el sol todo el día y en esos momentos los vientos de la tarde terminaron por descomponerlo, templando un poco saco con éxito dos de las mantas para cobijarse. 

Y así se durmió.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * ¡Lo cambio por él !
> 
> * ¿Aceptas ir en su lugar?


End file.
